Code Lyoko: Vamos a la ultima batalla
by kaori higurashi
Summary: A llegado una chica nueva al salón de Ulrich, ¿es una vieja amiga de Yumi?, ¿que sabe de lyoko?, la creadora del mundo cybernetico a vuelto y acabara con su otra creación, X.A.N.A.
1. Default Chapter

**Code Lyoko: Vamos a la ultima batalla.**

**_Cáp.1_********_Saki Karasawa_**

**Es un día soleado y tranquilo, el internado se preparaba para el aniversario de este por lo que solo había clases la primera hora y luego iban a cumplir sus deberes.**

**Ese día el director entro tranquilamente a la clase de la Srta. Hert, tranquilamente miro a la clase y luego dijo:**

**-jóvenes, hoy a llegado una nueva alumna desde Japón, ojala y la traten con respeto ya que no esta acostumbrada a estar con gente de otros países-se escucharon murmullos por todo el salón, mas o menos eran así: ¿una chica de Japón, ¿será linda, ¿por que se habrá mudado aqui?-pasa-pronuncio el director, todos los alumnos se quedaron mudos y miraron entrar a una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños tomado en una coleta alta y con unas mechas, al lado derecho esa pequeña mecha era acompañada por un poco de cabellos que no se había tomado, llevaba una remera que dejaba ver su ombligo, esta tenia de color rojo el escote como el final de esta, las mangas eran cortas y de color morado y el resto era lila, llevaba una falda escocesa de color rojo con un tipo de cinturón de color amarillo de donde colgaban un tipo de cadenas, usaba unos calcetines rayados que llegaban un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y una botas de color rojo oscuro, usaba unos guantes cafés rotos en las mitades de los dedos-jóvenes les presento a Saki Karasawa. **

**Todos los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta, era en realidad muy linda.**

**-mi nombre es saki, como ya lo dijo el viejo-dijo de manera tranquila dejando a todos con la boca abierta por la forma de expresarse hacia el director, este por su parte se sintió muy ofendido-no se ofenda señor...es solo un apodo-dijo esta tranquilamente-este mensaje es para los chicos. Tengo 14 años, me quede repitiendo, mi color favorito es el verde, me gustan los deportes y...no quiero que me echen preguntaderas de mi país-dijo directamente haciendo reír a toda la clase-¡por cierto...soy un poco torpe así que si me ven resbalando por ahí ríanse tranquilos!-ese comentario de la chica nueva hizo que la risa se convirtiera en carcajada.**

**-¡tranquilos alumnos!-dijo el director-saki por favor toma asiento-dijo este, la chica se sentó en un puesto vació al lado de la ventana cerca de Ulrich y Odd.**

**La hora de clase paso rápidamente gracias a los comentarios constantes de la nueva que hacían reír a todo el salón incluyendo a la maestra.**

**Saki Karasawa fue la primera en levantarse y salir del salón, caminaba muy rápido, pareciera que iba a ver a alguien.**

**-¿que loco no?-mencionó Odd a sus amigos.**

**-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto el chico de cabellos castaños.**

**-que a todos les haya caído bien y eso que acaba de llegar-dijo Odd con su típica sonrisa.**

**-¿hablas de saki?-pregunto jeremi.**

**-¡a que comes que adivinas!-dijo Odd.**

**-pues en eso tienes razón-dijo Ulrich con tranquilidad- ¿vieron como le dijo al director?-pregunto Ulrich.**

**-¡si, fue genial nunca pensé que alguien pudiese llamarlo viejo-dijo Odd.**

**-pues puede meterse en problemas por eso-dijo jeremi-¡miren allí está Yumi!-exclamó, la chica se acerco rápidamente a ellos y los saludo alegremente.**

**-hola yumi-dijeron los tres al unisono **

**-¿y...a que se debe esa gran sonrisa?-pregunto Odd.**

**-a...pues hoy llegó una vieja amiga mía-dijo esta alegremente-estoy muy emocionada por verla, la ultima vez que nos vimos fue cuando teníamos 8 años.**

**-ya veo-dijo Ulrich sin darle mayor importancia a la conversación ya que estaba perdido mirando a la joven.**

**-¿quieren acompañarme?-les pregunto la chica a los tres.**

**-yo no puedo tengo que seguir buscando un anti-virus para Aelita-explicó el chico de lentes.**

**-esta bien jeremi-dijo esta tranquila-nos veremos después-dijo la chica a su amiga.**

**-bueno nos vemos después-dijo el chico de lentes-nos vemos en el gimnasio en media hora-dijo mientras se alejaba.**

**-nos vemos-dijo Odd.**

**-bien, ¿ustedes vienen?-pregunto la chica.**

**-claro-dijo Odd.**

**-de acuerdo-**

**-bien muévanse, por que estoy un tanto atrasada!-dijo la joven mientras salía corriendo a lo que los otros dos se limitaron a seguirla.**

**Unos minutos después estaban en el muro que los separaba del mundo exterior, la chica de cabellos negros y sus amigos se detuvieron allí.**

**-¿y tu amiga?-preguntó Ulrich al no encontrar a nadie cerca.**

**-¡debe de estar por llegar!-dijo esta tranquilamente.**

**-no te pudo haber deja...-Odd no terminó la frase ya que...**

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YUMI!-el grito de una chica hizo que todos voltearán a ver hacía el sendero que conducía al internado.**

**-pero si es...-pronunciaron los dos chicos al unisono.**

**-¡Saki!-dijo yumi mientras saludaba a su amiga con la mano. La joven de cabellos castaños alcanzó a su amiga dándole un gran abrazó.**

**-¡tanto tiempo sin verte yumi!-dijo la chica alegremente- ¿desde cuando te gusta usar el cabello corto?**

**-desde hace bastante tiempo-respondió esta animadamente-¿desde cuando te dejas crecer el pelo?-pregunto **

**-¡desde el año del cohete!-dijo esta, la chica se percató de que habían dos personas más allí-¡ustedes son los que estaban sentados detrás mío!**

**-¡sip! Nunca pensamos que tu fueras amiga de yumi-dijo odd**

**-¡somos casi hermanas!-respondió animadamente-por cierto...**

**-miren nada más quienes andan por los alrededores del internado-una voz arrogante se escuchó**

**-sissi-dijo yumi con desagrado.**

**-¡y no viene sola!-dijo odd-viene con sus dos mascotas herbperro y nicogato-dijo burlonamente haciendo que sus amigos se riesen.**

**-ja ja ja-dijo arrogantemente la hija del director- veo que la nueva tambien está aqui-dijo sissi con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba a esta- mira niña eh decidido que puedes unirte a mi grupo-dijo sissi, pero esto no le hizo afecto a la nueva-felicidades es un honor-dijo con soberbia.**

**-¿anda comer heno, burra!-dijo la joven directamente haciendo sobresaltar a la chica.**

**-¿¡que dijiste?-**

**-que vallas a comer heno, burrita sin cerebro-dijo la chica-no tengo por que perder el tiempo con alguien que ni siquiera sabe cuanto es 2+2, e conocido a mucha gente como tú y te digo algo...no valen la pena-dijo está cortante- vamonos chicos o se nos arruinará el día con una nube negra-luego de decir estás palabras ella y los demás habían desparecido.**

**-sissi...-dijeron los perritos falderos.**

**-¡está me las paga!-grito la chica furiosa.**

**Por otra parte los 4 chicos ya habían llegado al gimnasio para ayudar en la decoración, de lo único que hablaban era de la forma de enfrentarse a sissi.**

**-en realidad que fue impresionante-dijo odd**

**-si sissi se quedó con las palabras en la boca- dijo ulrich entre risas-¿vieron la expresión que puso?-pregunto mientras imitaba la expresión que había hecho sissi a lo que todos se rieron.**

**-saki es así, le gusta decir las cosas de frente, no le teme a nada es una rebelde de nacimiento-dijo yumi entusiasmada.**

**-¡se te olvido algo yumi!-exclamo esta**

**-¿si, que?-pregunto **

**-que soy una terca de primera al igual que torpe-dijo la chica.**

**-¡y no se te olvide lo aventurera!-dijo yumi.**

**-¿a que se refiere con aventurera?-pregunto ulrich.**

**-desde que la conozco a saki le a gustado buscar retos y aventuras, se mete en los lugares menos posibles es una chica inquieta que no se queda nunca tranquila, si hay cosas que no le salen bien las vuelve a hacer hasta que les salen bien, es muy diferente a cualquiera-explico yumi**

**-¡basta yumi me avergüenzas!-dijo esta un poco avergonzada.**

**-¡hey! ¿tu eres la nueva estudiante que se enfrentó a sissi hace unos minutos?-preguntaron dos chicas una de ellas llevaba un micrófono y otra una cámara.**

**-e...si-respondió saki.**

**-¿nos puedes dar una entrevista?-pregunto una chica de cabellos rojizos.**

**-saki, ella es milly-dijo ulrich refiriéndose a la niña de cabellos rojizos que llevaba el micrófono-y ella es tamiya-dijo refiriéndose a una afro americana que llevaba la cámara.**

**-milly, tamiya ella es saki karasawa-dijo ulrich.**

**-bien, ¿nos puedes dar una entrevista?-pregunto la pelirroja.**

**-¿por que quieren una entrevista?-pregunto la chica.**

**-somos del noticiero de la escuela y nos enteramos de que te habías enfrentado a la hija del director hace unos minutos-respondió la afro americana.**

**-no...lo se-dijo la joven- por que no me dejan pensarlo y luego les doy la respuesta-dijo amablemente.**

**-claro no hay problema esperaremos-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.**

**-vamos a cubrir otra noticia y luego nos das una respuesta-dijo milly mientras se iba con su amiga.**

**-¿y les darás la entrevista?-pregunto odd.**

**-supongo que si-respondió esta con tranquilidad.**

**-bien, sigamos trabajando-dijo ulrich animadamente-eh...¿quien va a colgar la bola disco?**

**-¿que tal si lo echamos a la suerte?-pregunto odd.**

**-yo voy-dijo saki animadamente.**

**-¿segura?-pregunto yumi.**

**-claro, ¿por que no?-**

**-pues, por que andas con falda-dijo yumi.**

**-a eso no te preocupes ando con calzas-dijo esta mientras tomaba la esfera- ¿bien quien sostiene la escalera?**

**-tengo que colgar los listones, ulrich y odd se encargarán de sostenerla-dijo yumi mientras tomaba unos grandes listones de distintos colores y se iba.**

**-bien que esperamos-dijo ulrich.**

**Saki subió las escaleras con la bola disco hasta el techo del gimnasio, abajo odd y ulrich se encargaban de sostener la escalera, la chica se puso en pie en el ultimo escalón de la escalera, empezó a colocar la bola disco, cuando la dejo bien sujeta al techo se decidió a bajar cuando el suelo comenzó a moverse con fuerza haciendo caer a todos al suelo y esa no fue la excepción de ulrich y odd que tambien cayeron al suelo dejando tambalear a la escalera don de se encontraba saki.**

**La escalera cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, el movimiento seso y poco a poco los alumnos empezaron a acercarse hacia ella, se sorprendieron al no ver que la chica nueva no estaba en el suelo si no que estaba colgando de la bola disco a la que se había sujeto antes de que la escalera se cayera. La chica estaba muy lejos del suelo y la bola disco empezaba a ceder, los que estaban en el suelo murmuraban y trataban de hacer algo, la escalera que había caído se le habían roto varios escalones imposibilitándola a ser útil para un rescate rápido. La bola disco cedió dejando caer al vacío a la chica nueva.**

**Yumi quien se había acercado a ver vio como su amiga caía desde lo alto.**

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SAKI!-grito esta aterrada mientras veía como su amiga caía.**


	2. Un ataque de XANA Tanto tiempo sin ver l...

**_Cáp.2:_****_ Un ataque de X.A.N.A._**

_**Tanto tiempo sin ver lo que construí.**_

**Cerró sus ojos para no ver el choque que iba a tener contra el suelo, pero al no sentir el duro suelo golpeando contra su cuerpo abrió los ojos para ver que había pasado, lo primero que vio fue la cara de un muchacho un tanto preocupado, el chico abrió su boca y de allí salieron:**

**-¿te encuentras bien?-**

**-si, gracias-dijo esta mientras miraba al rededor, vio como entre de la multitud de alumnos salían sus nuevos amigos.**

**-¿saki te encuentras bien¿No te paso nada?-dijo su mejor amiga desde la infancia mientras se acercaba un tanto choqueada por el incidente.**

**-si no te preocupes yumi-dijo está.**

**-gracias Teo-dijo ulrich-pero ya puedes bajarla**

**La chica se dio cuenta en ese instante de que el la tenía en brazos por lo que hizo que está se ruborizará un poco.**

**-claro- teo dejo a la chica parada.**

**-gracias-repitió está.**

**-�¡SE ENCUENTRAN TODOS BIEN!-el grito de jin y el director se escucho en todo el gimnasio, se acercaron hacia el grupo de yumi-saki te encuentras bien milly y tamiya me dijeron que estabas colgando de la bola disco.**

**-no se preocupe señor saki se encuentra bien, gracias a teo-dijo yumi mientras veía a la aun sonrosada saki.**

**-jin por favor ve a buscar a todos los alumnos que se encuentren en sus habitaciones y tráelos aqui-ordeno el director a lo que el prof. de gimnasia salió disparado.**

**-¿que pasara con el aniversario de la escuela?-preguntaron algunos al director.**

**-bien no sabemos si habrán otros sismo así, por lo tanto si quieren un aniversario este año será mejor de que nos pongamos en marcha-dijo el director a todos los alumnos que se encontraban allí.**

**-bien, ulrich ayúdame a colgar los listones-dijo yumi mientras tironeaba al chico.**

**-ya no tenemos bola disco-dijo odd mientras miraba lo que antes fue la bola disco que colgaban en bailes, festividades, etc.**

**-no se preocupen siempre tenemos algo de repuesto en la bodega-dijo el director-odd acompáñame a buscar otra escalera y la otra bola disco.**

**-¡si señor!-dijo mientras salía con el director en busca de la escalera y la bola disco.**

**-¿oye te asustaste?-pregunto teo a la nueva.**

**-en realidad no-dijo esta tranquilamente mientras barría los trozos de la bola disco.**

**-¿a no?-dijo teo-cualquiera le temería a caer desde esa altura.**

**-mira niño te agradezco que me hallas salvado y todo, pero yo no le tengo miedo a nada ni a nadie y tu no tienes por que meterte en mi vida-dijo esta un tanto molesta mientras echaba a una bolsa de basura los restos de la bola disco.**

**-no te molestes, yo solo preguntaba-dijo el chico.**

**-ja-bufó la chica- hazme un favor y dile a Yumi que fui a dar una vuelta-dijo la chica mientras dejaba la bolsa a un lado y salía del gimnasio.**

**-como quieras-respingo mientras iba a avisarle a yumi.**

**-¡jeremi¡Muévete muchacho que el director los quiere a todos en el gimnasio!-exclamo el prof. de gimnasia desde afuera de la habitación.**

**-¡ya voy!-dijo jeremi-tengo que dejarte Aelita, sigue buscando una torre-dijo el chico de anteojos a su computadora.**

**-de acuerdo, nos vemos-dijo Aelita mientras se desconectaba. Jeremi salió de la habitación y se dirigió al gimnasio junto a otros estudiantes. En una esquina estaba oculta una joven que había burlado a cualquier prof. que rondase por allí, rápidamente entró en la habitación del chico rubio y anteojos, cerro la puerta y entro en la computadora.**

**-así que tú eres Aelita...-susurró la chica, entonces la imagen de una joven de cabellos rozados se apareció en la pantalla.**

**-¿saki?-pregunto la niña.**

**-así es-dijo la chica de cabellos castaños.**

**-tu fuiste la que hace 3 años creo Lyoko?-dijo la chica cibernética-nunca me imagine que me encontraría con la creadora de mi hogar!**

**-si y no te emociones tanto...-dijo está tranquilamente-¿dime puedes crear otro scanner?**

**-si puedo si me apodero de las maquinas de la fabrica-dijo con tranquilidad-¿por que pregunta?**

**-por que de ahora en adelante te ayudare en esta batalla-dijo la chica.**

**-¡que bien!-dijo emocionada la chica cibernética.**

**-estos son los datos de mi personaje virtual-dijo la joven mientras introducía un disco al PC- **

**-ya los tengo-respondió.**

**-bien, quiero que los cargues en la supercomputadora-dijo la chica-e por cierto ¿para cuando tendrás listo el scanner?**

**-en unos 30 minutos estará listo y en funcionamiento-dijo aelita.**

**-bien...-la joven se detuvo a ver una pequeña torre titilando en rojo-una torre activada...aelita**

**-¡si, iré a ver!-dijo esta y desapareció.**

**-bien ahora yo voy por los chicos-dicho esto la joven salió de la habitación fugazmente.**

**-¡jeremi lo hubieras visto!-exclamo el chico de cabello rubio con un pequeño tinte morado en este.**

**-¿que cosa?-pregunto un tanto distraído.**

**-¿recuerdas a Saki Karasawa?-pregunto ulrich**

**-si¿por que?-respondió el chico.**

**-saki es una vieja amiga de yumi-dijo ulrich- hace un rato ella estaba colocando la bola disco en el techo cuando el temblor comenzó, nosotros sujetábamos la escalera...**

**-¡pero nos caímos al suelo y la escalera se calló, saki quedo colgando de la esfera disco que cedió en unos minutos, saki iba cayendo iba a impactar contra el piso cuando teo la salva de llevarse varios huesos rotos!-dijo odd emocionado.**

**-hablando de ese temblor...-pronuncio jeremi.**

**-no creerás que es...-yumi no termino de decir nada cuando jeremi termino la frase con...**

**-X.A.N.A...-**

**-¡jeremi, es solo un temblor!-dijo ulrich**

**-a mi me pareció bastante anormal-dijo jeremi-de todas maneras deje rastreando al computador alguna torre activada.**

**-pero si es un ataque de X.A.N.A ¿cual es su objetivo? Por que a nosotros no nos a hecho nada-dijo odd con tranquilidad.**

**-su objetivo...soy yo-**

**-¿saki?-exclamaron yumi y ulrich.**

**-espera-dijo jeremi-como sabes de...**

**-no hay tiempo, hay que ir a la fabrica!-exclamó la joven a lo que todos menos yumi miraron con un tanto de desconfianza.**

**-confíen en mi, yumi por favor créeme-dijo esta tratando de convencer a los chicos.**

**-¿como sabemos si tu en realidad no eres creación de X.A.N.A?-pregunto jeremi con desconfianza.**

**-espera jeremi, yo conozco a saki y ella nunca miente-dijo yumi.**

**-¡yumi entiende que quizás es una trampa!-dijo jeremi.**

**-¡X.A.N.A, no nos conoce del todo, por lo que se ella solo sabe que somos reales y que tratamos de detenerla, por lo que yo no creo que ella sepa que yo antes usaba el cabello largo!-exclamó yumi.**

**-ella tiene razón jeremi, X.A.N.A nos conoce por lo que somos ahora no por lo que éramos antes!-exclamó ulrich-voto por que confiemos en saki.**

**-lo mismo-opino odd.**

**-esta bien, pero si es una trampa...-**

**-no te preocupes, tu solo...confía-dijo la chica-odd quédate y protégelos-dijo saki mientras ella y los demás corrían al túnel del parque**

**Entraron en el túnel del parque con rapidez, no podían perder tiempo alguno.**

**-nos explicaras como sabes de Lyoko?-pregunto jeremi con un tono de desconfianza.**

**-cuando lleguemos a la fabrica se los explicare todo-dijo la joven que se mantenía sujeta a la cintura de su amiga que anda en patineta.**

**Jeremi se sentó frente a la supercomputadora, su cara seria y rígida miraba a Saki con dureza, no sabía si todo lo que diría fuese verdad, pero si lo quieres saber tienes que escuchar, se dijo mientras ablandaba su cara y comenzaba a hablar.**

**-ahora si, antes de que nos pongamos en marcha nos contaras?-dijo este.**

**-le dije que se los contaría y lo haré-dijo la niña mientras yumi y ulrich se sentaban en el suelo. **


	3. La creación de XANA Recordando

_**Cáp.3: La creación de X.A.N.A.**_

_**Recordando.**_

**-Hace 3 años vine de viaje a Estados Unidos-comenzó a relatar la joven-seguramente Yumi recordará el verano en que mis padres se separaron y yo tuve que venir con mi madre aquí-dijo esta con tranquilidad- así que...**

**Flash Back...**

**-DEJA DE MOLESTARME!-grito la madre de la joven por el auricular del teléfono, del otro lado se escuchaban otros gritos, pero estos eran mucho mas fuertes.**

**-mamá...-pronuncio Saki quien se encontraba mirando a su madre a unos 2 metros.**

**-saki...-susurro el nombre de su hija, entonces se dirigió al teléfono- discutiremos después!-exclamo la mujer con severidad, pero en voz baja para que la niña no escuchara y colgó el teléfono-saki escucha hija no es lo que tu piensas, tu padre y yo...-**

**-tu lo haz dicho...mi padre-dijo esta con tristeza- se supone que vinimos aquí para que no se pelearan, pero veo que nada da resultado!-grito la chica mientras salía corriendo de la habitación-**

**-saki espera!-grito la mujer mientras corría tras su hija, pero esta ya había salido de su casa.**

"_**Camine por bastante tiempo, 2 horas por lo que recuerdo, caminaba sin rumbo fijo y solo me detuve cuando encontré la fabrica abandonada, como no sabía que hacer, me decidí a explorarla, quizás eso me sacaría de la mente todos esos problemas familiares. Como ya saben yo soy un tanto torpe con mis cosas por lo que termine en este lugar"**_

**-valla...-susurró la chica mientras se acercaba a la supercomputadora-nunca había visto una computadora de este modelo-susurro mientras inspeccionaba cada rasgo de aquella maquina tan impresionante.**

"_**sin querer apreté un botón y encendí la maquina, pensé que era como cualquier computador con juegos, programas, pero no, lo único que vi en la pantalla fue..."**_

**-mundo vacío-susurro la chica.**

" _**esas eran las palabras que estaban escritas en la pantalla y luego aparecieron otras"**_

**-para crear un mundo cibernético por favor introduzca un nombre y un código y luego apreté enter-leyó mientras se sentaba en la silla.**

"_**en ese momento fue cuando puse el actual nombre del mundo que ustedes conocen como Lyoko y tambien su código, de allí en adelante empezaron a aparecer instrucciones para construir ese mundo, empecé por cosas simples como crear bosques y montañas y separar el mundo en diferentes secciones, que ustedes ya deben de conocer. A partir de ese día comencé a ir todo el tiempo a construir lo que ahora conocen como Lyoko. Cuando estuvo listo el mundo que había creado, aparecieron otras instrucciones..."**_

**_-_crea tus personajes cibernéticos-dijo la chica- sigue los siguientes pasos: **

**1º: crea un perfil psicológico de tu personaje y datos comunes.**

**2º: escoge la apariencia de tu personaje.**

**3º: descarga tu personaje en tu mundo cibernético.**

"_**esas eran las tres instrucciones que debía seguir para crear un personaje, para crear al primer de los tantos que tenía planeado crear para poblar el mundo que había creado. Cometí un error al crear a X.A.N.A"**_

**_-_empecemos-susurro la chica-**

**1º**

**Nombre: X.A.N.A**

**Edad: 18**

**Poder: creación.**

**Manifestarse: en pulsaciones.**

**Mente: fría y calculadora.**

**Inteligencia: de proporciones máximas.**

**Comprensión de sentimientos humanos: ninguna.**

**2º**

**cabello: azul y largo.**

**Facciones: finas**

**Vestimenta: kimono negro hasta las rodillas, sin manga, con cinto azulado, medias negras y zapatillas chinas.**

**3º**

**Descargando.**

"_**Al principio estaba feliz, había creado a un personaje para mi mundo, pero las cosas empezaron a complicarse, cuando mi creación no dejaba que crease otros seres, empezamos a llevarnos mal, entonces decidí que si X.A.N.A empezaba a creerse la dueña del mundo que había creado sería mejor pararle el jueguito ahora, por eso empecé a crear un nuevo personaje en secreto, Aelita, en mi computadora puse todo los detalles de su programa y luego volví allí e instale el programa en ese momento X.A.N.A se volvió loca y empezó a hacer destrozos en este mundo. Unos día después aparecieron nuevos datos en la pantalla"**_

**-Como crearte a ti en Lyoko-susurro la chica- **

"_**eran los mismos pasos que tenía que utilizar para hacer personajes cibernéticos, hize mi propio personaje, al día siguiente estaba a punto de probarlo cuando X.A.N.A cerro todos los programas de la computadora dejándome fuera del juego ningún código servía no podía entrar, entonces decidí desconectar la computadora para que X.A.N.A no tuviera acceso al mundo exterior, Aelita ella quedo suspendida, nunca pude terminar de instalarla allí, pero veo que ustedes pudieron liberarla"**_

**-volveremos a casa?-**

**-si, tu padre y yo vamos arreglar todo esto-**

**-de acuerdo-**

"_**cuando supe eso volví a Japón y no tuve mas información de X.A.N.A ni Lyoko por mucho tiempo, hasta hace poco, cuando me llegó un correo de un remitente desconocido al abrirlo me di cuanta de que todo estaba escrito en Inglés, cuando termine de descifrarlo decidí volver"**_

_**End Flash Back...**_

**-que era lo que decía el mensaje?-pregunto jeremi.**

**-decía: e vuelto-**

**-entonces tu creaste todo este mundo?-pregunto odd- Fantástico tenemos de nuestro lado a la que sabe los secretos de X.A.N.A!**

**-no cantes victoria aun-dijo la chica-quizás este de su parte, pero para desconectar a X.A.N.A necesitamos todo el poder de uno de ustedes y eso mi incluye a mi para desconectarla y les aseguro es muy peligroso ya que...uno puede ser suprimido- **

**continuara...**

**Gracias por sus reviews! me dan animo para seguir!**

**aguaCristalina:_ Muchas gracias por apoyarme te aseguro que te encantará con lo que pasará entre teo y saki._**

**sarck0fag0s: _gracias por tu apoyo ahí tiene la respuesta de la creación de X.A.N.A y lyoko._**

**bueno los dejo ojala les haya gustado este cap.**


End file.
